Las cosas que nunca te dije
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco odia decir lo siento, pero tiene métodos infalibles para no pedir disculpas. Tan infalibles como extraños. DMHP Slash!


DISCLAIMER: ya lo sabéis. Todo es de JK Rowling, salvo la imaginación para liar a Harry y a Draco.

--------------------------------

**Las cosas que nunca te dije**

****

Un más que posible portazo de Ron, su compañero de piso, sacó a Harry de sus sueños. El moreno estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos cuando el nudo en su garganta le obsequió con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Con desgana infinita y cierta ingenua esperanza, estiró el brazo sobre el colchón tibio para encontrarse tan sólo la otra mitad vacía.

- Mierda…

Esa misma mano cansada tomó entonces camino hacia la mesilla en busca de las tan necesarias gafas. Otras que parecían haber olvidado su lugar aquella mañana.

- ¡Mierda, joder!

- Ese lenguaje, Potter…

Harry se tensó como un alambre. No veía más que un borrón negro y dorado en la silla al pie de su cama de donde había procedido la frase, pero jamás habría podido confundir esa voz.

- Dra… ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Acaso un futuro auror no tiene recursos si pierde sus gafas?

El moreno apretó los dientes. Era evidente que Draco sabía que ÉL sabía. Había sido el propio Harry quien le había contado que, ante su intolerancia extrema a las lentes de contacto y su obligación permanente a llevar gafas, había aprendido un conjuro que le permitía ver con total claridad. Eso sí, tan sólo durante diez escasos minutos. _"Una cantidad nada despreciable de tiempo en medio de una batalla"_ le había contestado el rubio. Con un gesto airado, Harry volvió a estirarse para alcanzar su varita, tanteando sobre la madera de la mesilla.

- Hacia la izquierda… un poco más… izquierda, Potter…

- ¡Accio varita!

Harto del tono cantarín de Draco, Harry usó la magia para lograr tener la varita entre sus dedos y dejar de sentirse un inútil miope para pasar a ser el mago que podía hacer magia sin varita casi sin despeinarse, algo que a Draco le costaba siglos de concentración y mucha práctica. Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, se aplicó el conjuro sobre sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos, el borrón negro y dorado se transformó en un atractivo rubio, vestido de pies a cabeza con el uniforme de Hogwarts de… ¿Gryffindor? No, rectificación: no de Gryffindor. Porque ése era su uniforme, aquél que había guardado en el armario como recuerdo desde el fin del colegio; ésa era su forma de llevarlo, con la corbata floja, los cuellos desarreglados, la camisa saliéndose del pantalón y el jersey remangado; y allí, sobre los brillantes ojos grises y bajo un pelo rubio inusualmente despeinado, descansaban, bastante a gusto al parecer, sus gafas redondas. Draco iba vestido de pies a cabeza de Harry Potter.

Recordándose que llevaba enfadado con él cuatro días e ignorando el incómodo cosquilleo en la ingle que le producía el morbo de verle vestido así, Harry frunció el ceño y arrojó la sábana a un lado para levantarse.

- ¿A qué coño juegas, Malfoy? Y ¿qué haces aquí?

- No soy Malfoy, Potter, soy tu conciencia.

- ¿Mi…? oh, por favor… corta el rollo¿quieres? Tengo que ir a la academia.

- Sé que estás enfadado con tu novio. Que quizá él no se comportó como esperabas y… - Harry tiró al suelo la camiseta con la que había dormido y encaró a aquel estudiante tentador que le estaba crispando los nervios.

- ¿Cómo esperaba¡Te comportaste como un auténtico capullo, Malfoy!. Déjate de eufemismos.

Sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes de lo sucedido volvieron a la mente de Harry como un rayo. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo con Ron de la Academia de Aurores para ir a buscar a Draco y Hermione a la Universidad de Estudios Mágicos, donde ambos estudiaban Ciencias Políticas y Medimagia respectivamente. Recordó la tonta apuesta que había hecho con el pelirrojo a que no bailaría ni una sola canción con Draco, por mucho que bebiera, sabiendo que la perdía de antemano. Y también la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de su amigo al pasar por aquella floristería. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar después, Harry nunca habría seguido a Ron cuando le dio por abrir esa puerta, jamás se habría fijado en aquel ramo de narcisos y, por descontado, en la vida lo habría comprado, pensando que sería un detalle bonito para Draco.

La sonrisa se le había helado literalmente en la boca cuando, tendiéndole las flores, pudo observar el gesto de desagrado del rubio al cogerlas. Y quizá ahí se habría quedado todo, si no fuera porque un grupo de compañeros del curso de Draco habían pasado por su lado, saludándole con la mirada fija en el ramo entre sus manos. Ahí había estallado la tormenta. _"¡Por Merlín bendito¿Qué te has creído, Potter, que soy una nena? Ve y dáselas a una compañera de la academia o, mejor aún, a tu mejor amiga. Ella SI es una chica. Por santa Morgana…" _Y ahí habían acabado las flores, justo al lado de las que sostenía encantada Hermione.

Y ahí había acabado también la tarde-noche de cervezas que habían planeado las dos parejas para recibir el fin de semana. Porque Harry se había marchado humillado y ofendido, dejando atrás a un Draco enfurruñado. Y por lo que le había contado Ron, él y Hermione se habían largado al segundo siguiente, dejando al rubio solo. Desde eso habían pasado cuatro días y ahora… Ahora Draco aparecía en su habitación vistiendo su ropa y sus gafas, y diciendo no sé que tonterías de que no era Malfoy, sino su conciencia. Lo que le faltaba…

- Vete de aquí. Ahora.

Draco removió un poco más su pelo desordenado y frunció los labios de esa forma en que Harry solía hacerlo, o al menos, eso era la excusa que le ponía Ginny justo antes de besarle en medio del Gran Comedor. Sólo entonces, viéndolo en Draco, Harry entendió que sí era una verdadera incitación al beso. Pero aún estaba más enfadado que excitado, para suerte de su orgullo.

- Es que no puedo.

- Es levantarse y andar, Draco; si Lázaro pudo, tú puedes.

- ¿Lázaro¿En qué casa estaba? - ante la cara de sincera curiosidad de Draco, Harry tuvo que esforzarse en no sonreír. Veinte _"flores, narcisos, capullo, flores, narcisos, capullo" _después, consiguió mantenerse serio.

- Olvídalo. Simplemente, lárgate.

- Que no puedo. Soy tu conciencia y estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas, Potter.

- No tengo dudas. En estos momentos te odio y no quiero saber nada de ti - Draco no pareció ofenderse demasiado. Por el contrario, se puso en pie y colocó la mano en la cadera de Harry, no sin cierto titubeo, en un gesto de clara complicidad. Uno que era característico de Harry cuando quería ofrecer un hombro en el que llorar.

- Cuéntame qué ha pasado e intentaré ayudarte.

Y esa frase… Ésa también era suya. Confidente en primer lugar, diligente después para actuar ante la adversidad. Draco era más del estilo _"vamos, no será para tanto"_, u _"¿otra vez esa cara? A ver, dime qué es". _Y luego tenía esa forma de razonarlo todo, despojarlo de pasión, de rabia o de cualquier emoción, que dejaba al problema tan al desnudo que parecía una estupidez. Aliviaba, pero era alivio a golpes. Como un jarabe desagradable que quemase la garganta para curar la acidez. Sin embargo, Harry tenía que admitir que nadie conseguía calmarle como él.

Pero estaba enfadado. Terriblemente enfadado. Y Draco se empeñaba en jugar a que no era él. ¿Por qué no iba a jugar él también? Con suerte, podría decir todas esas cosas que le ardían en la lengua sin tener que enfrentarse directamente a su novio. Con el beneplácito de su jodida conciencia; rubia para más señas. Los ojos se le nublaron de miopía cuando iba a empezar la venganza más fría que jamás hubiese planeado, templadita seguro a ojos de una serpiente como Draco, pero casi congelada para alguien como él. Tanteando el camino con las manos, se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que no podría repetir el conjuro milagroso hasta tres horas después.

- ¿Serías tan amable de darme mis gafas?

- ¿Por qué? - Harry se frotó los ojos suspirando.

- Porque se ha agotado el hechizo. Dura sólo…

- … diez minutos, lo sé.

Diciendo eso, Draco se levantó de la silla y le tendió las gafas, evitando en esa ocasión levitarlas hacia sus manos, algo que hacía hasta para pasarle una servilleta en la mesa cuando comían juntos. Era Harry el que renunciaba a la magia para esas cosas la mayor parte de las veces. Con gran alivio recuperó su visión, y con gran disgusto se dio cuenta de que la imagen de Draco embutido en su uniforme, con esos pelos disparados y sentado irreverente con una pierna sobre el brazo del sofá, le alteraba la libido hasta niveles insospechados. Y ya eran demasiadas veces las que se había dicho a sí mismo, que su novio era odioso y tenía que seguir enfadado. Afortunadamente, Draco no le daba descanso a su afición favorita: provocar su mala leche.

- ¿Mejor¿Crees que ahora verás la realidad tal y como es y no como a ti te apetece verla?

El lado más slytherin de Harry, adormecido prácticamente desde quinto curso, dio un bostezo placentero antes de salir de su letargo y afilarse las uñas. Lo primero de lo que se encargó fue de formar una sonrisa nada halagüeña en los labios llenos del moreno.

- ¿Te refieres a que piense que mi ex es un cabrón insufrible con menos sensibilidad que un troll disecado? Eso no es una apreciación, es un hecho - Draco no pareció molestarse en absoluto con su aseveración, ni siquiera con el calificativo de ex. Al contrario, incluso tenía cierto aire complacido mientras arrancaba distraídamente una pelota de lana del puño de su manga, de ésas que nunca hubiese tenido en su uniforme.

- ¿De veras es tan malo?

- ¿Malo? - Harry se detuvo un momento antes de contestar; si iba a jugar quería utilizar las frases más adecuadas, porque aquello que empezaba era sin duda toda una competición verbal - Bueno, no malo en realidad. Algo bueno tuve que verle para salir con él, pero…

- ¿Pero…? - la supuesta curiosidad de "su conciencia" era un reto demasiado tentador para que Harry lo despreciara. Su lengua se desató sola.

- Es un hipócrita, un mocoso malcriado que no sabe apreciar un gesto. Eran unas flores¡no un vestido rosa de volantes¿De verdad podían herir tanto su masculinidad? Él, que siempre defendió su condición de gay por todo Hogwarts, sin esconderse, sin arredarse ante nadie, llega a la universidad y ¿qué¿le molesta que su novio tenga un detalle? Dentro de poco dejará de besarme y de cogerme la mano y de tan siquiera mirarme en público.

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¿Eso creo¡Al paso que vamos dejará de ser gay!

- Siempre tan dramático, Potter. Además, tu novio no es gay, es bis…

- Sí, bisexual. ¡Claro! Porque se dio dos besos con Pansy a los doce años…

- Y algo más con catorce… - Harry resopló y frunció el ceño.

- Quizá aún tenga que recordarle cómo se derretía al ver el culo de su "queridísimo Blaise Zabini"

- ¿Arrastrando viejos celos, Potter? - el moreno tuvo que recordarse que seguía jugando y aquel rubio sonriente, supuestamente no era Draco.

- ¡Yo jamás tuve celos de ése! Era Malfoy el que se empeñaba en creer que me salía baba de rabia cada vez que lo veía hablar con él.

Draco rodó los ojos al mejor estilo Potter y suspiró como una auténtica reina del drama.

- Traspasas todos los límites conocidos de la cabezonería, Potter. Está bien, supongamos que todas esas discusiones acerca de Blaise y lo cerca que se sentaba al lado de tu novio, o cómo le miraba, o por qué demonios tenía que seguirle hablando al oído, no pasaron nunca. Finjamos también que el único bisexual de vuestra pareja eres tú y que tu experiencia con chicas ha sido plenamente satisfactoria.

Ése había sido un golpe bajo. Por supuesto que no había sido satisfactoria. La de Cho le había llevado como mucho a conocer de cerca la frustración y los besos más húmedos y amargos del mundo. Y la de Ginny le había propiciado enfados con Ron por jugar con su hermana, con Hermione por no ser capaz de llevar los pantalones de la relación y hacer feliz a su amiga, y consigo mismo, por imaginarse la mayor parte de las veces que había pelo rubio y no pelirrojo entre sus dedos, o un cuerpo mucho más firme, recto y duro entre sus brazos que aquellas curvas blanditas que acariciaba en los momentos de mayor necesidad de afirmación como chico hetero. De cualquier forma, no iba a darle el gusto a Draco de decirle que había sido él, siempre él, desde mucho antes de que acabara por acorralarlo en un pasillo de Hogwarts, delante de varios de sus amigos slytherin para decirle _"Malfoy, tengo que follar contigo". _Por supuesto, su verdadera frase incluía el verbo _hablar _y no aquél tan gráfico que era la expresión de su más profunda voluntad. Sin embargo, el desliz verbal le había propiciado el camino a los pantalones de Draco con mucha más premura, y al conocimiento de que sus peleas habían sido en los últimos dos años, la tapadera de una mal disimulada tensión sexual.

Olvidándose de la tensión sexual que volvía a revivir entre ambos en ese momento, Harry buscó una nueva púa que pinchar en el caparazón prepotente de su novio. Y la encontró.

- Posiblemente más satisfactoria que la actual.

Aunque Draco pareció sacársela con suma facilidad.

- Quizá eres tú quien dejará de ser gay… a este paso.

- Al menos a una chica podré regalarle flores.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa estúpida contestación sí pareció hacerle daño a Draco, cuyo rostro se ensombreció por unos extraños segundos en los que los remordimientos se cebaron en Harry. Su seco _"al final serás tú el que reniegue de ser gay"_ parecía decir muchas más cosas. Cosas como: a una chica podrás exhibirla y hacer que el mundo mágico esté más orgulloso con su héroe, y con ella podrás tener hijos y una verdadera familia. Esas excusas que tantas veces le había puesto Draco al principio para no hacer público que estaban juntos. Harry casi cedió a la tentación de ir a su lado para besarle y decirle que él era todo lo que necesitaba, pero el autocontrol de Draco borró todo posible rastro de debilidad de sus rasgos angulosos y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia hizo de nuevo su estelar aparición. A Harry no le costó nada volver a sentirse molesto.

- ¿Te hace gracia?

- Casi tanta como le hizo a tu novio que lo dejases tirado a las puertas de la universidad.

- Era lo que se merecía. Ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día.

- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizá habría sido todo un detalle preguntarle a él si le gustaban las flores? Así hubieras evitado cometer el error de regalárselas. Es un paso importante para salir con alguien, Potter, tratar de conocer a tu pareja.

- Y otro paso importante, quizá aún más, es el de no humillar a tu pareja aunque se equivoque. Le compré unas flores y vale, puedo admitir que no le gustasen. Pero bastaba con que me lo hiciera saber de una manera más discreta, preferiblemente cuando estuviésemos solos y sin necesidad de parecer tan asqueado con ello delante de mis amigos y medio campus universitario.

- ¿Así que, en el fondo, se trata de tu imagen pública?

- ¡Claro! Yo me avergüenzo terriblemente de Draco, por eso insistí hasta la saciedad para que lo hiciésemos público. Y soy yo el que ando mirando en todas direcciones cuando le cojo la mano o cuando se me acerca para darme un beso¿verdad? Yo, el que tengo que hacerme ver delante de todos mis compañeros como líder dominante y viril al que le ofenden terriblemente ¡unas puñeteras flores!

- No, tú le meterías la lengua hasta la campanilla en medio del hall de la Academia de Aurores…

- Pues si es lo que me apetece, lo haría. Porque me importa una mierda lo que el mundo piense de nosotros¿te enteras? Y porque no soy "don reprime mis sentimientos y mis deseos". Porque no tengo que morderme los labios para no gemir cuando me vuelvo loco en medio de un polvo, y porque no espero a que él esté dormido para poder decirle lo que siento - los ojos de Draco se ensancharon y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, pero Harry estaba tan lanzado en su discurso que ignoró el estupor que estaba causando - ¡Ése soy yo! y por mucho que te vistas de mí, nunca podrás llegar ni tan siquiera a imaginar lo que te estoy contando.

Durante un minuto Draco se quedó en silencio, mirándose las manos. Parecía estar encajando el último golpe, probablemente analizando y sopesando qué decir a continuación. Harry odiaba a veces que fuese tan racional para todo, que no respondiese con ataques a los ataques, porque eso le daba tiempo a sentirse culpable en vez de ganador. Después de ese eterno momento de quietud, Draco se levantó con su típico ademán elegante, sin tan siquiera mirarle y Harry supo que iba a marcharse. Sin embargo, el rubio se rascó la coronilla de una manera muy poco Malfoy, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala aparentemente nervioso, tal y como lo había hecho Harry a la espera de las notas de sus ÉXTASIS. Después le miró, y sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de quien está a punto de contar el secreto más oculto de Hogwarts, y sonrió, con la sonrisa más franca y luminosa que le hubiese visto nunca, como la de un niño al que acaban de enseñarle Honeydukes por primera vez y lleva la pirueta más grande en sus manos. Cuando Draco empezó a hablar, su voz teñida de una emoción incontestable, Harry sintió que temblaba de anticipación.

- Conocí a Draco un siete de febrero del último año en Hogwarts. No es que en los seis anteriores no compartiésemos colegio, pero aquel niño insufrible y engominado hasta tercer curso no era realmente lo que se dice una fachada muy auténtica. En teoría, todos tendríamos que estar ya graduados, pero la batalla final contra Voldemort había ocupado todo nuestro "hipotético" último año, y los que quisimos, volvimos a Hogwarts para conseguir retomar nuestros estudios. El día era feo y lluvioso, la práctica de Quidditch había sido un verdadero infierno y no había templado para nada mis nervios, sino al contrario. Pero yo sabía que tenía que hablar con él, no podía retrasarlo ni un día más, porque la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Y me juré que en el primer momento en que le viese, fuese donde fuese, tenía que abordarlo. Y lo hice, en medio del pasillo del tercer piso, cuando él venía rodeado de sus amigos. Hubiese preferido que estuviera solo, pero cuatro slytherins malencarados no iban a arruinarme la impulsividad gryffindor.

Harry luchó con la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en sus labios. Oír hablar a Draco como si fuera Harry Potter era cuanto menos… especial. El rubio se mordió el labio como si la vergüenza le estuviese mortificando y jugó con la punta del zapato a apartar motas de polvo inexistentes en la alfombra antes de volver a hablar.

- Y se lo dije, así, a bocajarro, que teníamos que follar. Bueno, realmente quería decir hablar. Supongo que el subconsciente nos traiciona a veces… Sus amigos se rieron y me miraron como si me hubiesen salido tentáculos en la cabeza, yo podría jurar que ésta era un caldero a punto de estallar, con el rubor saliéndome por las orejas, pero Draco no se burló. Él me miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, serio y pensativo. Hasta que me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí por el pasillo diciéndome que si tenía tanta urgencia de buen sexo, hoy se sentía ligeramente compasivo - Draco le miró con expresión traviesa y bajó el tono hasta hacerlo un mero susurro - y me llevó a un aula vacía del quinto piso…

Cómo Draco podría imitarle tan bien era un puro misterio. Parecía que había estado presente el día en que se había confesado con Ron y Hermione y les había contado todo desde el principio. Harry estaba seguro de que muchas de esas frases y expresiones habían salido de su boca aquella tarde, aunque fuesen dichas con otras palabras. Las emociones eran asombrosamente las mismas. Decidió que quería formar parte de ese relato, que quería saber todos los posibles detalles, averiguar hasta qué punto Draco podía conocerle. Y no pudo evitar formular una pregunta.

- Y… ¿qué paso allí?

- Bueno, Draco me puteó un buen rato… - Harry abrió la boca de asombro. ¿Draco diciendo tacos¿Sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo? Ni él habría hecho una imitación suya mejor - Jugó un poco con la idea del sexo, haciéndome creer que realmente estábamos allí para eso. Luego dejó que enmendase mi error y le dijese lo que realmente quería. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me atemorizaba más confesarle que me gustaba, que desnudarme y dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo. Pero¿sabes qué?

Draco se había inclinado hacia él y su tono era tan sugerente, que Harry se sintió como si no supiese la continuación de esa historia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo también le gustaba.

- ¿De… veras?

- Oh, sí. Le gustaba mucho y desde hace tiempo, aunque él nunca llega a decir ese tipo de cosas. Algún tipo de bloqueo emocional¿sabes? Parece ciertamente incapacitado para hablar de sentimientos. Pero se veía agradecido de que yo hubiera dado el paso y nuestro primer beso… bueno, ahí había algo, algo especial que me dijo que tenía que mantenerlo como fuese a mi lado.

- ¿Y lo mantuviste? - antes de contestarle, los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los suyos.

- Lo mantuve.

Harry sintió que ya era hora de besarlo. Que el enfado se había esfumado a un sitio muy lejano y que inexplicablemente quería a aquel rubio, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Pero no tuvo tiempo a seguir su impulso, los labios se alejaron, seguidos del resto del cuerpo, y Draco volvió a caminar por la habitación con la túnica siguiendo con adoración sus pasos, ondeando a su espalda. Aunque, por primera vez, no parecía darse por enterado de lo atractivo que era. Nada extraño, tuvo que reconocer el moreno, si realmente se proponía ser Harry Potter. Luego, continuó hablando.

- No fue fácil. Primero estaban sus amigos, que me odiaban. Luego los míos, que le odiaban a él. Por no hablar de su familia y de ese clan de pelirrojos que se habían convertido en la mía. Sé que los dos nos tuvimos que enfrentar a muchas cosas cuando tuvimos que contarlo. Sé que él no quería, pero probablemente por esa practicidad suya de buscar el menor mal posible. Pero nos estaba ahogando, a los dos. Escondernos en aulas vacías, en el baño de prefectos, en la Sala de los Menesteres, siempre con miedo a ser encontrados, tuvo gracia las cuatro primeras semanas. Después, empezó a ser un hastío. Tener que mentir a nuestros amigos, inventar tontas excusas para conseguir veinte míseros minutos… Pero lo peor, lo que más me molestaba era pensar que estábamos actuando como si estar juntos fuese algo malo o prohibido, algo que nos avergonzase hasta el punto de esconderlo. Yo quería besarle en los jardines, cogerle de la mano por los pasillos, comer a su lado o hacer los deberes a medias en la biblioteca. Quería poder hablar de mi novio cuando me metían a Ginny por los ojos. Y él, pese a todas sus reticencias, quería darme todo eso. Bueno… también pareció caérsele un peso enorme de los hombros cuando lo hicimos público, aunque como siempre, nunca lo confesaría. Nos graduamos en Hogwarts como una pareja ante todos, aún conservo la foto enmarcada de ese día. Jamás lo he visto más guapo…

Harry carraspeó como mera indicación a Draco de que no podía evitar cierto narcisismo. El rubio sonrió sin mirarle y siguió su discurso.

- Y por la forma en que hicimos el amor aquella noche, yo creo que también le gusté bastante... - Harry perdió esa vez la batalla por el control de sus labios. La sonrisa se dibujó al instante - Luego los dos conseguimos unos EXTASIS asombrosos y él entró en la Universidad de Estudios Mágicos para estudiar Ciencias Políticas y yo, como creo que no podía ser de otra forma, en la Academia de Aurores. Siempre deseé ser un auror como mi padre, quizá para intentar que donde quiera que él estuviese, pudiera sentirse orgulloso de mí. Y él jamás me lo ha dicho, pero probablemente quiera dignificar a los Malfoy llegando alto en la esfera política para vengar tanto daño que se ha hecho a su apellido. Un día le dije que si algún día nos casásemos renunciaría a Potter y llevaría su Malfoy con mucho orgullo. Él pareció asustarse bastante ante la idea de tener que renunciar a algo en pos de un compromiso y se quedó lívido. No he vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces…

Harry recordó ese momento, no había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. El mes pasado, si creía recordar bien, cuando Draco había sufrido un ataque al salir de la universidad de cuatro energúmenos llenos de odio hacia los hijos de mortífagos. Le habían llenado el cerebro de insultos y los muy sádicos le habían rajado el antebrazo para tratar de borrar la marca tenebrosa. Si Harry no hubiese visto la sangre seca en su manga cuando pasó a buscarle, Draco jamás se lo habría llegado a contar. Quizá porque conocía su ímpetu irrefrenable. Sólo el impulso de estar con él toda la noche y mostrarle su apoyo, había disuadido a Harry de buscar a esos mal nacidos por todo Londres. Afortunadamente, un escuadrón de aurores los había detenido hacía quince días cuando trataban de hacer lo mismo con Pansy Parkinson a la salida de una tienda de Hogsmeade.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que Harry había visto a Draco realmente roto. Y no bromeaba cuando le dijo que llevaría su apellido por el mundo adelante y con mucho orgullo. Se había dado cuenta de la palidez en el rostro del rubio en cuanto había soltado la frase y cambió rápidamente de tema como si jamás la hubiese pronunciado. Pero al parecer, Draco se había dado cuenta de que él había notado su pánico. En realidad, por lo que Harry estaba escuchando, Draco se había dado cuenta de muchas muchas más cosas de las que él creía. Y quería… no, NECESITABA saber mucho más, todo eso que Draco siempre se callaba, todo lo que probablemente nunca jamás le diría.

- Y… ¿por qué crees que le asusta tanto el compromiso? - Draco le miró por unos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente que si contestaba a eso, estaría traspasando el límite de lo nunca hablado. Harry pensaba que iba a contestar un _"no sé"_ para no adentrarse en terreno peligroso, pero hoy parecía ser su día de buena suerte.

- Creo que siempre ha tenido miedo de que esa marca que lleva en el brazo le haga insuficiente a mis ojos o que pueda avergonzarme, pero he intentado demostrarle de todas las formas posibles que eso no es cierto. Aunque no estoy seguro todavía de haberlo conseguido.

Harry sintió cómo su garganta se secaba. Ésas eran ni más ni menos, todas sus emociones, sus miedos, sus propósitos. Draco había llegado a leer en él como un libro abierto. Que no lo expresase empezaba a parecerle a Harry una auténtica estupidez, aunque daba gracias a todos sus ancestros por permitirle escucharlo al menos una vez de sus labios. Decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

- ¿Te ha dicho que te quiere? - la duda de Draco antes de responder fue un parpadeo imperceptible que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

- Sólo cuando cree que estoy dormido. Aunque realmente, modero mi respiración para hacerle creer que duermo y espero a que lo susurre. Entonces, es como si ya pudiera rendirme al sueño tranquilo. Ya no he vuelto a tener pesadillas, y él tampoco. Sé que soñaba con Voldemort muchas veces, con perder a sus padres, con que la marca empieza a moverse en su antebrazo y le traslada a los pies de una serpiente gigante que le devora. No me lo ha dicho, pero lo he visto en su mente cuando alguna vez despertaba a gritos en mis brazos. Todo su cuerpo me lo decía. Ahora hace mucho que no sueña con esas cosas. Y yo tampoco he vuelto a soñar cada noche con una muerte distinta. Los fantasmas empiezan a evaporarse y sólo conservo los buenos recuerdos de todos los que se han ido. Draco y yo aún vivimos separados, pero siempre pasamos la noche en casa del otro. En los brazos del otro… Y ya no sabríamos dormir de otra manera. Estas cuatro noches han sido un verdadero infierno sin él.

Harry se levantó de la cama, incapaz de seguir sin tocar a Draco, sin darle un abrazo o una caricia que le transmitiese todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Por cualquier pesadilla que hubiese podido tener. O aún mejor, un beso. Pero Draco alzó las manos, pidiéndole que aún no se acercase. Luego le miró a los ojos como si fuese a decir algo muy importante.

- Sé que no dice todo lo que me gustaría. Que las palabras cariñosas se le atragantan en la garganta cada vez que las piensa. Me encantaría sentirme más querido y mimado, o que simplemente no me hiciera una escena cada vez que rompo una regla de lo que él considera el comportamiento correcto y controlado. Pero a él aún le quedan por superar muchas barreras, y con paciencia sé que las irá derribando. Quizá no sea rápido, ni fácil, pero si algún día dudo de lo que siente, miraré directo a sus ojos y leeré en ellos las cosas que nunca me dice… hasta que sea capaz de decirlas.

Harry no fue capaz de evitar la lágrima que se escurrió por su mejilla, ni tampoco el echarse en brazos de Draco para darle un beso hambriento y apasionado; uno que fuese capaz de expresar la emoción que le había hecho sentir, esa maravillosa sensación de creer que el corazón está a punto de estallar de sentimiento si sigue latiendo así de rápido.

Escuchar cuando le abrazó que el de Draco bombeaba a un rimo parecido le hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso. Estrujó aún más la túnica con sus manos y supo que lo único que deseaba era arrancarle el uniforme de gryffindor a mordiscos. Separándose lo mínimo imprescindible, agarró la corbata roja y dorada y susurró contra sus labios un _"¿puedes devolverme a mi novio, conciencia? Querría… hablar con él". _La ceja levantada y la sonrisa cargada de promesas placenteras le indicaron a Harry que Draco estaba de vuelta. Sus manos no tardaron un segundo en descubrir su piel pálida y dejar la ropa escolar desperdigada por el suelo. Su cuerpo encontró con rapidez el sitio que había extrañado durante cuatro días interminables. Aquel que limitaban las piernas y los brazos de Draco.

Harry buscó de nuevo su boca y Draco respondió al instante, dándole de beber lo único que podía apagar su sed. Sed de él. Entrar en su cuerpo supuso un verdadero derroche de gemidos y jadeos, ya no retenidos por labios esclavizados bajo dientes tiranos. Y Draco se descubrió como una auténtica sinfonía cuando se dejó ir así entre sus manos, un aria estremecedora de las que arrasan tus sentidos y ya nunca podrás olvidar. Sobre todo cuando llega el tono más alto.

Justo ahí, en la confortable calidez del orgasmo, Harry escuchó más claras que nunca todas las cosas que Draco jamás le decía. Sin necesidad de que moviera sus labios.

FIN


End file.
